The Unfortunate Fate of Flight 666
by Winter Nightstar
Summary: Set sixty years before Welcome to Paradise City. A Healing chaw flight transporting wounded veterans to Ga'Hoole end up lost in a storm and wake up on a mysteries island where nightmares may or may not be vary real.
1. Chapter 1

**NOTE: The owls have the life spans of humans that goes for all my fanfics, since this story will tie in with Welcome to Paradise, I think it'll make it easier to follow the time line.**

**I'm going to try to keep the chaps at a min of 500 words since I'm not sure were my mind will take me on this one.**

**EDIT: Ive revised and edited this the story is the same but with correct grammar.**

* * *

Sixty years before the events at Stelten (Paradise City)

* * *

**Chapter one: Be there in no time mate... no time at all.**

It was late afternoon. The battle was over. Most of the soldiers that had family's had returned to them. Others had stayed behind to get a few hours sleep before setting off later in the night. Most of the wounded had been flown off on stretchers. Only a few remained behind, waiting for the last of the 700 scheduled medical flights to arrive. A short-eared owl made his way through the rows of wounded on wicker stretchers. His name was Major Javior Favela and he was the guardian in command of the 57th air-watch division. He was a grizzled veteran of battle now, he was a hard type and all he really cared about was getting promoted to a better position. He enjoyed battle, it was his only real love, sure he had a family, a beautiful mate and a young son, he provided for them and made sure they lived comfortably enough but he just couldn't bring himself to love them or anyone els really, it was just the way he was. His nephew, Kunitz, was gravely injured and he was told that he probably wouldn't make it through the night, so it was up to him to inform his brother, Kittosa, who was waiting for a healing chaw flight to take him back to the Ga'hoole for further medical attention.

Kittosa was lying on his back semi-strapped to a stretcher talking in a low voice to his friend Finch, a barred owl, who had received a shattered ankle in combat and was waiting for the same flight, when Javior reached them.

"How's the wing Kit?" Javior asked, as he drew up next to them.

"Broken" Kit replied, lightly.

"they gave you something for the pain I assume" Javior asked flatly, noticing Kittosa's unconcern at the fact that his wing was bound to his side.

"Yeah, it twinges a bit but its alright" Kit replied.

"Here take a shot of this" Javior said, offering a small flask of reddish liquid to Kittosa, who excepted and took a swallow.

"Not bad, a little weak though" Kittosa said, with a grin, handing the flask back to Javior, who took it in one claw, while balancing on the other.

"I can see your flight" Javior said, gazing at a patch of sky still lit by the setting sun.

they all looked up and could just make out the outline of seven owls flying toward the encampment. Javior stood up straighter and watched them as they neared the encampment.

"Hey is my son alright?" Kittosa asked.

"Kunitz is fine, he just got a little banged up that's all" Javior lied, still watching the owls in the distance.

"There's seven to for each, who the third person" Javior wondered aloud.

"probably that kid over there" Said Finch, jerking his head at the stretcher next to them.

The occupant of the stretcher, a very young and unconscious Hawk Owl, was rapped almost from head to talon in linen bandages, leaving only his head and right leg exposed.

"Poor Kid got burned up in one of the fires the pure ones started" Kittosa said, seeing Javior looking at him.

"War is a terrible thing" said Finch, looking sad.

"There must always be sacrifices" Javior said calmly.

"Spare us brother, we don't need your war mongering" Kittosa said, eyeing his brother angrily.

Javior looked at him for a moment, _Don't worry brother, you wont have to listen to me much longer at all,_ He thought.

The medical flight arrived and Javior shook talons with flight captain, a masked owl.

"Medical flight 666 here to pick up three critical" the captain said, briskly.

"Nice number" Javior said.

"Well when you've got seven hundred flights someones got to come in six hundred sixty-six" The captain replied, in a worn out tone.

At that moment a messenger came hurrying up to Javior. "Sir you have received an urgent message from HQ" the messenger said.

"Excuse me captain" Javior said, before turning away and ripping open the note, he read it quickly, his spirits rising with every sentence, he smiled to himself, his plan was falling into place perfectly.

In the meantime Finch, Kittosa and the young hawk owl were being strapped more tightly to the stretchers.

"every one ready?" The captain said, in a loud commanding tone.

"Sir yes sir!" came the reply.

Javior turned back to the captain, "Good luck, captain" He said.

The captain nodded briskly and turned back to his crew, "pick em' up and move out!" the captain shouted.

the seven owls assembled two to each stretcher with the captain flying point. each owl, except the captain, grabbed the straps on the ends of the stretchers tightly and with a few timed down strokes were off, flying in a V formation, the captain flying several feet ahead of the rest. The owl carrying the head-end of Kittosa's stretcher, a young spotted owl, leaned down slightly and shouted over the wind, "Be there in no time mate... no time at all".

**R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

**Right so Im overhauling Paradise city with the help of my beta who has been great so far, so I probably wont update this for awhile since I'll be working on paradise which wont be up for awhile ether, however fear not because Im working on two other projects that will be up soon.**

**Thanks to Nashog for being the first to review and follow and now everyone, ON WITH THE SHOW**

**Chapter two: Is there anybody out there?**

Kittosa was lying face down in what seemed to be sand, aware of a throbbing pain coming from his wing. He opened his eyes and raised his head out of the sand he had to squint to make anything out through blinding sun, when his eyes adjusted he realized there was nothing to see except sand to his right and ocean to his left.

He gazed around at the barren landscape, it was a strange place, it was the brightest and most open place he had ever seen yet he had never felt more claustrophobic, the longer he stood there, the more he became aware of how strange this place was. He turned around to see if there was anyone around, _what happened to the crew?_ he wondered. He gazed over the dunes looking for someone, anyone. He closed his eyes and shook himself mentally, _keep it together kit, keep it together_ he told himself, he waited a few moments before opening his eyes, hoping this was all just a bad dream and he would wake up back at Ga'hoole, in the infirmary being tended to by a pretty nurse, the thought steadied him slightly and he opened his eyes, to his dismay nothing had happened he was still standing in the same place.

"damn it" he said aloud. glancing around the sand dunes again, he thought he caught something out the corner of his eye but when he looked again it was gone, puzzled he took a few steps forward, looking around carefully, he didn't know where he was after all, if there was someone out here, wherever here was, they could be hostile, he would like to think they weren't but all the same he learned that you can't be to careful the hard way in the battles he had fought in.

"hey! is anybody out there!" he said in a loud but controlled tone.

There was no answer, there no noise at all, not even any wind. _This place is really starting to give me the creeps, _he thought. he turned around and walked to the beach. The white foamy waves crashed against the sand, it smelled like rotten fish and salt. _This place just isn't right, _he thought. he felt like he was being watched and he was starting to get jumpy, he kept looking over his shoulder, he walked a little farther before stopping, he closed his eyes again hoping he would somehow escape this strange place. rather than feeling better, he felt as though whatever was watching him had been waiting for him to close his eyes so it could pounce on him when he unaware but he kept his eyes shut tight all the same, if something was watching him then he wasn't about to give it the satisfaction of seeing him unnerved.

"Is anybody out there?"

He froze not daring to breathe, something had just whispered the words in his ear slit. He slowly opened his eyes there was nothing there, turned around and looked up and down the beach, there was no one there. He was feeling really unnerved now.

"is there anybody out there?" he whispered softly.

"Look at the sky, no bodies home" the voice said.

He jumped sideways about foot and slipped in something wet, falling hard on his shattered wing, he let loose a high-pitched shriek as he felt the cast give way and his wing bone shifted, he lay there panting into sand trying to block out the pain after a few moments he forced himself to his feet.

"What's happening to me!" he said in a pain cracked voice, looking around wildly for whatever the voice was coming from.

"Why are you doing this!" he screamed again.

When no disembodied voice answered him, he looked down to check his cast and noticed a puddle of blood forming in the sand at his feet.

"What the hagsmire" he said aloud.

A stabbing pain suddenly hit him in his side he looked down again, to his horror he saw the curved handle of a knife protruding from his side. he started to feel faint, he staggered back a few steps and fell landing on his back, everything started to go dim, he could hear voices and shouting. He closed his eyes, the shouting growing louder he could also hear the defining roar of wind and he could feel rain and sea water hitting his feathers. He opened his eye's and saw the young Spotted Owl directly above him laboring against the strong wind and rain.

He was shaken from his disturbing dream and it took him a few moments to take in what was going on around him and make sense of what they were shouting.

"This storm is to strong!" one of the owls carrying finch shouted to the captain.

"Well where do you expect us to land Archer!?" the captain shouted back.

Archer seemed to have no answer to this and they flew in silence for about five minutes, or as silent as one can fly in storm. Kittosa was just now realizing how cold and wet he was. The back of the stretcher was made of one flat piece of leather, it felt slimy against his soaked and matted back feathers, on top that his wing was raked with a terrible throbbing pain and he was developing a bad headache.

"I see land! looks to be ten clicks north-east" the Spotted Owl carrying Kittosa shouted over the wind.

The captain looked to the north and sure enough he could just make out the unmistakable shape of a volcanic ridge on the horizon.

"Good work Cali! prepare to descend!" the captain shouted back.

They began a slow descent being careful not to break formation. Kittosa's headache had gotten progressively worse over the last few minutes and he couldn't seem to keep up with his surroundings, he closed his eyes and tried to block out the pain coming from his head and wing.

"We'll be setting down in shortly mate" The Spotted Owl shouted sown at Kittosa.

Kittosa was in too much pain to pay much attention to what the owl said, so he nodded as best he could, keeping his eyes shut tight. The pain was overwhelming him and he could feel himself falling in and out conciousness.

* * *

Javior was arriving back at the great tree surrounded by his new personal defence squad which consisted of eight armed and dangerous looking owls. There battle claws making a loud clicking sound as they landed, drawing stares from many onlookers.

"Wait here and try not to draw attention" Javior said in his slightly arrogant tone.

One of the owls nodded in response, javior turned and began the walk to his hollow. He didn't wish to stay any longer than he had to, he was here for one reason and one reason only, to collect his son. If his mate, Clare, decided to be a fool like usual, and stay, then that was her choice, he didn't really care about her ether way, she had only ever been a means to an end anyway, there was a time when he needed her but that was a long time ago. he had decided that his son, Pinkerton, though still quite young, was old enough to get along without his mother by his side. _All she does is make him weak anyway, after all he needs to be strong for what I have in store for him,_ he thought.

He rounded a bend and caught a glimpse of the early morning sun brimming over the horizon, though he paid little attention to it. He was alone as he walked to his hollow, since most of the occupants of the tree were asleep at this hour. as he rounded a bend, the entrance of his hollow came into view and he could clearly see the flickering light of a candle emanating from the depths of the hollow. _She still waits up for me even though she knows I don't give a two pellets and I've made it plain so many times... she's so_ _pathetic sometimes, _he thought, annoyed at this show of affection. He stopped for a moment before bending down and untying the strap of his battle claws with his beak, he slipped them off so he could walk quietly, he tucked them out of sight behind a coil of braided vine rope so no one would see them and continued his walk silently now. When he reached the entrance he could see her, she had fallen asleep next to a wooden reading stand in the corner of the hollow, The hollow was large and cluttered. His eyes fell upon an owl-sized hole in the wall that connected the there hollow to another smaller one that they used for storage, it was also where she and Pinkerton slept. His eyes moved back over to where Clare was sleeping, as watched from the entrance, he began thinking about his grand plan.

He had come a long way since he had first put his plan together, for as long as he could remember he had worked on his plan and now it was finally coming together and one day perhaps it would be completed and he would return to rule everything and everyone, he had finally gotten the resources and now all that was left was to manipulate everyone els into doing the dirty work. _Ah yes the best part they will kill themselves and they wont even know their doing it or who's behind it, it may be years but it will come and no matter how strong or how cruel they think they are, they'll all come crawling to my feet in the end... I will have my day. _He thought, watching Clare sleeping, she looked so peaceful, he thought about all the fools who would be contented to live a peaceful life, a life-like he could live, all he had to do was walk into the hollow, put his wing around her and forget the whole thing_, __It could be so easy, _he mused, watching her flutter his wing slightly as she dreamed. It was a strange feeling being at a deciding moment, where the next choice you make will decide the corse of a life, a kingdom, a world, a state of mind. It made him feel high, empowered, in total control. He took a moment to savor the feeling before stepping in the hollow taking care not to make any noise.

he made his silent way through the messy hollow, avoiding stacks of books and other clutter. When he was a few inches away from her, he removed a book off one of the many stacks and held it a few inches off the floor, he watched her breathing, she was so peaceful, so relaxed. He dropped the book on the floor with a muffled thud. Clare snapped awake with a start.

"what is- oh its you Javior" she said calming down.

"I hope I didn't startle you" Javior said, coldly.

"No, no it's okay, I... I tried to wait up for you but I must have fallen... I'm glad your back, I've really missed you these past weeks" She said in a distracted, sleepy tone.

She moved over to him and began preening his back feathers. He watched her coldly as she tended to his disheveled feathers.

"How was your flight?" she asked happily.

"Why do you insist on doing this?" he asked coldly.

"What do you mean?" she asked, ceasing her preening and looking up at him with sad, questioning eyes.

"You know what I mean, last time we were together we didn't exactly part on a good note, yet now you act like everything is just chipper" he said flatly.

She looked at him with sad eyes, "because I love you" she said simply, a small sad smile adorning her face.

There eyes met for a moment, her warm ones and his cruel ones, she drew close to him looking deeply into his eyes, searching for some shred of kindness.

"You wont find what your looking for" he said, as if he had read her mind and knew what she was searching for in his eyes.

"Why not Javior, why can't we just leave everything behind us and move on together?" she asked heavily, still gazing into his cold eyes.

"Because, I found out that I enjoy causing pain more than I enjoy you" he said plainly.

"You don't mean that" she breathed.

"Don't I" he retorted.

She turned away from him hiding her face. "Please, I don't want to do this now" and then turning back to him she added "You just got back, can't we just-".

"Sorry to interrupt your dramatics but I'm pressed for time, I'm leaving the great tree an-" he interrupted before he was cut off by her this time.

"But why? why would you want to leave? this is our home" There was a look of shock and grief in her eyes as she cut him off a little frantic at his statement

"You nether have a say in the matter, nor do you need to know the reasons for my actions" he said coldly.

"But-" she started.

"Pinkerton is coming with me, you can stay or come but let me make myself abundantly clear, I have no need for you and if you fall behind on the long journey Your on your own" he interrupted.

"No He's not going with you and nether em I if you want to leave then go but your not taking Pink he sta-" she was cut off again.

"Didn't I just tell you that you don't have a say in the mater" he interrupted again.

There was a look of terror in her eye as he said this. He turned his attention the connected hollow, Pink was standing in door way partly obscured by the strings of beads that hung in the door way.

"Mum da what's going on?" he asked looking confused and frightened by their actions.

"We are leaving the great tree Pinkerton" Javior said quickly, before Clare could speak up.

"NO! go to Maria's get stay with her! quick! " Clare shrieked, making Pink jump.

"Mum whats go-" he started to say but she cut him off before he could finish.

"Don't ask me questions just do as I say!" she shrieked, getting historical.

Pink didn't hesitate this time and rushed past the both them, dodging Javior's attempt to snatch him and out of the hollow into the network of vine walkways that connected the platforms and branches of the tree.

Maria was Finches mate and Pink knew her well, he had often stayed with Finch, Maria and Kittosa when his father was home. Kittosa had been more of a father than Javior had, he would always seem to have time spend with him, he was there when he had needed guidance, if he needed some one to talk to, he was who had begun the process of teaching him to fly before had to go off to fight.

Maria was fast asleep when Pink came crashing into her hollow and dived for her nest shaking her awake.

"What the hagsmire is this!" she shouted angered and confused by the sudden rude awakening.

"Da... came back and... mum got freaked out... and told me to come..." He spluttered between panting.

Maria's eyes were wide as he spluttered. "C'mon youngin' lets go" she said steadily.

Pink nodded and still gasping, followed her out. This wasn't the first time this had occurred and probably wouldn't be the last. _One a these days, treatin' his mate en youngin' like this, one a these days,_ she thought wearily. she put her wing around pink.

"Everything's gonna be fine Pink don't you worry" she said trying to comfort him as they walked.

"Please lets just hurry" he said in worried.

"We're almost there" she said.

* * *

Javor landed next to his guards.

"Wheres the package sir?" one the guards, a horned owl, asked.

"There's been a change of plan, it's time to go" Javior answered.

The owl nodded in response and took off into the afternoon sky to fly point, Javior followed him with the other owls close behind. The wind was brisk and cool, it felt good to be in the air and away from the stuffy tree, he had always hated it there. He turned his attention to his beautiful plan, things hadn't worked the way he had wanted but he would have Pinkerton, _It could have been done the easy way but no you had go your own way and it's going to be much more painful than you bargained for, it wont matter anyway one day he'll hunt me down for what happened tonight _ he thought. They flew swiftly over the ocean heading north, phase one of the 'plan' was to get resources, which came to him in the form of a COMNAV, an army of many species, that originally started as a small group of free flyers from many places, who came together to fight off renegades in the far south and later the pure ones. They never fought in the open but carried out countless missions in secret to aid the guardians in the recent conflicts with the pure ones. COMNAV agents operated in secret and could be anyone, a guardian or even a former pure one. _COMNAV will be mine soon all I need is a little time and I have all the time in the world..._

* * *

**hope you enjoyed it R& R **


End file.
